Dom Pipes
by Shayegrizz
Summary: When Alex is away on business for two weeks, what happens when she comes home? Smut
1. Chapter 1

_**So heres a new one shot? Possibly? Im not sure, I have to ask for permission first, but here's a smut fic I volunteered to write for a bunch of my favourite tumblr users. Hope you all like it. ;)**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper pushed Alex down onto the bed. It had been two weeks since she last saw Alex; she was eager to please her beautiful girlfriend, and Alex grabbed at Piper's arms to pull her down.

"We're gunna play a game tonight," Piper responded, pulling Alex's hands away to kiss the top of each one before continuing, "Since you took off for two weeks, you don't get to touch me tonight, unless I tell you you can."

Alex pushed herself up onto her left elbow, and pulled Piper into a heated kiss.

Alex always had a hard time obeying rules, and to Piper's dismay, she proved to be much more over-powering than herself. Piper loved the fact that most of Alex was lean muscle, her height was also a huge turn-on, but in the particular situation they were in, Piper was getting increasingly frustrated with her girlfriend.

"What the_ fuck_, Alex?" Piper exclaimed, pushing the brunettes arms above her head, only to have to repeat the process seconds after letting her go, "I said 'NO TOUCHING', that's the rule!"

Alex smirked up at her girlfriend, who was positioned above her, and mumbled something Piper couldn't quite hear, due to being distracted with swatting her hands away from her body.

"I-" Piper started, and paused to slap Alex's hand away, and couldn't stifle her giggle as Alex fake-pouted, "I _will_ tie you up if you aren't going to fucking listen, Alexandra Vause!"

"Mmmm," Alex moaned, cocking an eyebrow, "That sounds exciting, and just what are you planning when I'm so vulnerable? Hmm?"

A gentle shiver rolled up Pipers spine, and she momentarily lost track of her thoughts, as she grabbed Alex's wrists and started to tie her to the bed post, one wrist at a time.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough…" Piper whispered seductively, leaning down to Alex's ear, and Alex groaned when the blonde bit down on it gently. Raking her nails along the brunettes arms, Piper moved away to sit on Alex's hips.

"Look who's getting frustrated now!" Piper chuckled, as she watched Alex pulling at the straps bounding her to the bed, Alex attempting with all her might to grasp at her, but failed miserably. Alex bit her lower lip watching the blondes cruel mockery spreading across her face.

"Fuck, Piper that's not a fair rule-" Alex started to groan, pulling at the straps, eyes never straying from Piper, but was cut off again.

"You don't like when the table is turned on you, Al?" Piper asked, "Don't like being unable to do anything? Hmm, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Helpless?" Piper teased, holding back her laughter as Alex lifted her arm to take her glasses off the bridge of her nose, but the straps denied her even that much independence. Alex huffed, eyebrows raised.

"I dare you to laugh, Piper Chapman!" Alex exclaimed, cheeks growing a shade of pink, "Revenge will be sweet, I'm just saying."

Piper laughed out loud this time, fully aware that Alex's threats meant nothing at this point and time and pulled her black-rimmed glasses off Alex's face and placed them on the bedside table. She also knew that after she freed Alex, she was going to have hell to pay, but didn't really care at this point.

Placing her left hand under Alex's head, she placed her right hand on her breast, pinching the nipple lightly. Alex gasped out, and Piper felt the brunettes hips push her upwards slightly, and Piper's lips connected to her pulse point as she leaned down over the brunette. Lightly tailing her lips down her neck to her collarbone, she bit down roughly all the way back up her neck, Alex whimpered slightly under the pressure as Piper reached her pulse point and bit down, sucking lightly.

Alex's thighs were shaking at this point, and she moaned as Piper pulled away, pushing each knee in between her legs, and quickly placed her mouth over the other nipple that had been neglected. Alex forgot for a moment she was tied up, and moved to comb her fingers into the blondes hair but groaned as she realized she was still bound to the bed.

"Fuck… Piper!" Alex whimpered out, as Piper slowly made her way down the woman's body, lightly peppering kisses along her stomach and abdomen and propped Alex's knees up and farther apart.

Piper smiled at the brunette cockily, and Alex whined out, trying to sound intimidating but her voice cracked as she said, "Wipe the fucking smirk off your face Piper, it's not funny!"

Piper placed her tongue flat against the brunettes clit, causing Alex to nearly scream at her, and she pushed her hips into Piper's face desperately. Piper pulled away from her clit just enough for the sensation of her warm breath hit her clit every time she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Do you think I should stop now, Al?"

Alex growled, waiting and glaring at the blonde, knowing exactly what Piper was trying to achieve by doing this.

"You are _not _going to make beg tonight, Piper, so do what you want," Alex growled out finally, as she noticed Piper was waiting for a response, "I have other ways of getting _myself_ off."

Piper scoffed at the stubborn look on her girlfriend's face, before replying, "Well your other methods aren't as good as I am. And these other methods aren't me, just face it Alex, you _need _me to fuck you tonight."

There was a pause between the two before Piper swiped her tongue over Alex's clit again with more force this time around, and this time causing her to scream.

"I never said if you didn't beg me I would untie you, did I?" Piper asked, "I'll just continue this all night…" She placed her tongue to her entrance, and Alex spread her legs wider, expectantly and moaned when Piper's tongue trailed up to her clit.

Alex was close to delirious, and Piper slowly kept teasing her increasingly sensitive areas, causing the brunette to whimper, her hips bucked and Piper pushed her down against the mattress, biting the inside of her thighs roughly.

"My goddd… _Piper_! Enough of the fucking teasing already!" Alex groaned as her head swayed up and down with the rhythm of Piper's tongue.

"If you want more, you'll have to show me, babe… Show me just how much you want it," Piper explained.

Alex couldn't think clearly anymore as her head slumped from side to side, and she moaned at every sensation that coursed through her body.

"_Please_…" Alex whispered, and Piper grinned devilishly. Alex didn't beg often, unless she was desperate, and two weeks was a long time to wait. The brunette was practically crying as Piper spoke up loudly.

"What was that, Al? I couldn't quite hear you, you'll have to speak up!"

"Please, Piper… Please, I need you!" Alex groaned, and she knew she was losing composure with every passing second, and she wanted to glare at the blonde but couldn't, what with the pleasure she was bringing to her now, "I need you _right now_!"

"That's my girl, okay I'll be right back," Piper congratulated, and Alex screamed at Piper as she got up and headed over to the bathroom.

"Oh great fucking timing to freshen up, Piper! For fuck sakes, I swear when I'm untied, I _will _make you _pay_!" Alex exclaimed, pulling on the fabric straps holding her to the bed as hard as she could and yelped slightly as the material dug in to her skin painfully.

"Are you done having your little fit, now?" Piper's voice rang out when Alex slumped onto the bed, exhaling loudly. She looked up to see Piper had strapped on the harness and the dildo and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fuck you, Chapman! Making me fucking wait!" Alex exclaimed feeling herself pulling absentmindedly at the straps and yelped again in pain, "I swear to god, I will fuck you until you can't stand for a fucking week Piper. Then I might stop. _Maybe_."

Piper climbed back up onto the bed and leaned over the brunette, placing her fingers against her opening and Alex's whole body was plagued with desire-filled tremors. Slowly pushing one digit into her girlfriend, Alex moaned out as she tried to push herself further onto Piper's finger, but Piper pulled out before she could even get anywhere with that.

Placing her finger to Alex's mouth, Piper demanded her to open her mouth. At first Alex was non-compliant, her stubbornness kicking in again, and Piper slapped the side of her face. Not hard, but enough to shock Alex, and she opened her mouth as Piper threatened to smack her a second time harder. Piper pushed her finger into Alex's mouth, and Alex willingly sucked the juices off her finger.

With absolutely no warning, Piper pressed the tip of the dildo to Alex's opening, and Alex's attentions immediately went straight to what was between her and Piper, and she moved her hips inching her way closer to Piper, torturously slow onto the dildo.

Piper leaned back slightly to pull the dildo away from Alex's center and grinned when Alex whimpered, watching the blondes cruel ministrations.

"Seriously, Piper… Please… _please_!" Alex cried out, not having the energy or patience to cuss her out, so she finally gave into really begging this time around, and that was all that Piper needed, and couldn't hold it back anymore.

Abruptly pushing the dildo into Alex, Alex screamed, not from pain, but from relief, and Piper slowly ground the dildo as deep as she could and stopped, letting the brunette adjust for a few moments. Gasping out from the feeling of being completely filled, Alex was impatient, and started grinding against the shaft.

"Kiss me…" Alex demanded, and Piper cocked her head to the side, "Please, Piper, kiss me!"

Alex moaned as Piper started thrusting the dildo in and out of her, slowly at first, but sped up her pace as she leaned down to kiss the brunette. Alex hungrily pressed her lips against Pipers, and Piper moaned at the force upon her face. Her hand whipped up to gently grasp Alex's neck and press her against the mattress.

Alex connected her legs around Pipers hips as she pumped in and out of the brunette in a steady pace, and Piper broke away from the kiss as she let the hand that gripped Alex's neck to the pillow stray to her breast. Groping it gingerly before pinching her nipple roughly, Piper felt Alex's legs tighten around her body with every thrust. Piper knew she was getting close, and the pure pleasure would hit Alex full force, causing her to become a heaping mess on the bed.

Piper pushed herself onto her knees, and grabbed the brunettes thighs as she continued to plow into her deeply. Alex was moaning and breathing heavily, and their eyes connected for a moment and that's all it took for the brunette to fall off the edge, as she screamed in ecstasy, Piper frantically climbed over her again, still thrusting her hips into her. Placing her lips along Alex's, she moaned when Alex's teeth clamped down on her lip, and their heated kiss muffled Alex's screams.

When Alex's body stopped trembling, and Piper slowed down to a halt, Alex was still moaning lightly, gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Oh god, Piper… Oh god…" Alex moaned, shaking every couple of seconds, and Piper held her close, kissing her neck gently.

"Okay…" Alex exclaimed, slowly, "Now untie me so I can return the favour."

Piper giggled and looked at Alex, shaking her head from side to side before responding, "You honestly didn't think I was finished with you, did you?"

Alex whimpered quietly to herself, and Piper continued, smiling at the brunette "We're far from done, Al."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so heres a shorter chapter, but I hope you all like it ;)**_

_**X0 Shay**_

Piper roamed through the closet for a scarf, while listening to Alex's breathing grow steadier. If she didn't find the scarf quick enough, Alex would regain her strength, and so she pushed over objects and various articles of clothing until she found what she needed.

The long scarf dragged along the floor as she made her way back to the bed, and jumped up onto the bed next to the brunette before untying one hand. Alex's hand shot up, in attempts to untie her other hand, however Piper acted faster as she clasped onto her wrist and quickly wrapped the scarf around her hand and tied a knot.

"Piper, please, it's your turn…" Alex mumbled, and Piper grinned devilishly at her before untying the other hand. Alex didn't attempt anything the second time around, weighing the pro's and con's of what Piper had in store for her. She knew if made too much of a fuss she would have more to pay for, so she held her wrist out to Piper willingly.

Alex gasped when Piper pulled her up by her free arm, still grasping onto the scarf she was tied to, she yanked it, pulling her tied up arm behind her, and Alex face planted into the bedding in front of her.

"For fuck, Piper!" Alex cussed out, feeling her patience edge away as Piper positioned herself behind the brunette and tied the scarf to her free wrist so that both of her hands were behind her back. Piper smirked at the sight of Alex on her knees, the side of her face against the mattress, tits pressed against the sheet.

Moving away from behind Alex, Piper got off the bed to retrieve something from the bedside table drawer.

"Piper! Don't you fucking _dare_ take off on me while I'm like _this_!" Alex hissed, voice seething with venom, and Piper heard a tremor of anticipation in her voice as she continued to roam in the drawer.

"So you have a choice here, Al," Piper explained, and watched the brunettes green eyes wander to the objects in Piper's hands.

"There's far too much complaining from you, and as much as I like to hear that sexy voice of yours, there's not enough moaning from you, so what would you like? Do you want me to put the ball gag on you after I insert the butt plug, or does it matter to you?" Piper asked seductively, leaning in to place a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Uh… how about neither, and you just fucking untie me now?" Alex groaned, pulling against the scarf, but realized this only tightened it furthermore.

"You have to choose Alex. Butt plug first, or ball gag?" Piper shook her head, ignoring Alex's protests.

Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes slightly, "Would you bother to even respect what I pick?"

Piper scrunched her face up, before responding, "Oh, of course I would, baby. But it really all depends on your own behaviour…"

"Fuck you, Piper!-"

Alex began to complain, and Piper shrugged her shoulders, as she placed the ball gag in Alex's mouth and clipped the straps together while saying, "Suit yourself, baby, I don't mind making the decisions."

Alex continued to protest, but all Piper could make out of it was her distorted, 'fuck you's' and 'asshole', while Piper took her place behind Alex and placed her fingers against her opening, gathering her juices along her fingertips before trailing towards her ass. Alex was breathing heavily as Piper repeated the process a few more times before placing the toy against her ass.

Alex jumped as the toy made contact with her delicate spot, and Piper grinned as she let her other fingers move against her clit, and she pressed the toy further in. At first, there was some resistance and Piper moved to the side to watch Alex, and as the toy slipped in, Alex's eyes widened and her groans intensified.

Once the plug was in, she moved back behind Alex. She loved the sight in front of her, and let her fingers continue to play with her clit. Her intensified moans against the gag softened, and she involuntarily swayed her hips back and forth, as Piper felt her clit hardening, and her juices flowed freely.

"Fuck Alex… you're so fucking hot," Piper muttered, desire growing in the pit of her stomach and she brought her hand to the side of her, "See how wet you are?"

Alex glanced at her hand, then to the blondes eyes, and her eyes narrowed at the thought of what she must look like right at that moment, but Piper continued to smile down at her when Alex abruptly looked away.

"Oh come on, baby don't be like that…" Piper giggled, and watched the color of Alex's cheeks redden, and her eyebrows furrowed together as she sighed past the ball gag.

"I could just tease you for another half hour; get your gears running…" Piper said sweetly, with a hint of mockery behind her voice, and Alex glared straight ahead, but jumped again when Piper placed the tip of the dildo against her entrance for a second time that night.

There had been about two minutes of silence from Alex after Piper inserted the plug, but her knees started trembling as Pipers fingers went back to her clit. She started moaning when the blonde pushed the dildo in slowly, inch by inch.

Alex's knees gave out and Piper had to lift her hips up to steady her, "I got you, baby!" she cooed, as Alex moaned out as her eyes fluttered shut. Piper reached out to grab a handful of her hair and pulled her up so she was upright on her knees, Piper heard the different sounds through her moans as she cried out painfully.

Piper kissed the side of her neck softly, Alex's hair still tangled amongst her fingers, as she wound her other arm around Alex's torso to steady her again, pulling her in to hold her. In this position, Piper was buried deeply inside her girlfriend, and she slowly pumped her hips back and forth gently watching the brunettes expression.

Alex's cheeks were flushed, and Piper noticed her eyes shade over in a different color as she gasped for air desperately, her moans intensified again as she started to push against Piper. Piper took the opportunity to pull out more and speed up her rhythm.

Piper felt Alex's impending orgasm building up on her, her muscles shook against her, and Piper had to constantly catch Alex from falling forward.

"_Stay up here, with me_," Piper whispered into Alex's ear, a tone of authority ringing through her voice sent shivers running through her body, and as Piper held her up, she used her other hand to unclip the gag around her head.

The ball gag fell from her face and onto the bed, and for a moment Alex didn't register she was able to finally talk, and continued to moan.

"No, Alex, I want you to scream my name when you cum. I want to hear from you, just how much you love it when _I'm _in control," Piper explained, letting the brunette fall forward again. Placing her hands on her hips, she pumped in and out of her.

As Alex screamed her name loudly, Piper slapped her right ass cheek.

"PI-PIPER! OH GOD!"

Piper nearly lost it hearing Alex scream in such pleasure, and as her girlfriend shook beneath her, she sped up and pumped into her hard. Alex fell off the edge a third time that night as she screamed Piper's name over and over again, crying out in pleasure.

Piper slowed down as Alex begged her to stop and halted once Alex slumped forward, a heaping mess, and Piper quickly untied her wrists. Alex stayed in the position with her arms behind her, her brain taking its time to catch up with her, and Piper pushed her over so she was on her back. Alex splayed out on the bed, and noticed she had an easier time breathing.

All she could see was the blurry figure of the blonde above her and placed her hands upon her cheeks. Smiling up at Piper, she pulled her in for a long kiss before breaking away and intertwining their fingers together.

"You… are a… fucking asshole… Piper Chapman," Alex gasped, and Piper shook her head in response but didn't say anything. Now that Alex was untied, she was intimidated to be as cocky as she previously was, knowing Alex well enough that she would make her pay for her actions.

"Why all of a sudden so shy, Pipes?" Alex whispered, as she grabbed at her other hand and held it tightly, a smug look on her face as Piper tried to pull away but was overpowered easily.

"Are you afraid of what's gunna happen?" Alex asked, as she pulled Piper down onto her and bit the side of her neck roughly, causing the blonde to yelp, "Hmm?"

Piper continued to shake her head, "I-I'm not scared of you, Al…" Her voice shook as she spoke.

Not fooled by Piper's attempt to sound brave, Alex cocked a brow and whispered in the blondes ear, "Well… You should be, Pipes."


End file.
